Hey, B-Cup!
by FireyLullaby
Summary: REPOST. Buttercup has always been a tomboy with no good relationship history, but when she suddenly begins an affection for her pervy best friend, she starts to think about changing that. That'll be hard, especially with a girlfriend, crazy family, and college in the way! R&R


_**Hey guys, well my account got messed up a while back and I decided to just finally get a new one so I'm re-uploading this story now. I used to be FLL (FreezingLightLullaby) but I had to get a new one but on with the show! I took the opportunity to edit and revise a bit more too. **_

* * *

"Hey, B-cup!" You frown at the nickname your best friend gave you. It's annoying, and ever since middle school, not true. You're the secretly quite proud owner of D-cups now, and you know your must've noticed them by now. He is quite known for his pervy-ness', and ability to swoon almost every girl. He himself said t you it is just his style (mostly an excuse for looking up your sisters' skirts but you beat his ass nonetheless), so you're almost certainly positive he has noticed them. You raise an eyebrow at yourself. _What the hell? Why the hell do I care if he keeps calling me that? Not like I care about what he thinks, I know my boobs are fucking fine as hell._

You've been like this a lot lately, worrying about how you look around him or if he thinks you're cool, like some obsessed, hormone-driven teen instead of the 22 year old badass you most definitely try to be. There was even a time you could barely bring yourself to talk to him after he had a one night fling with the head cheerleader. You've stood still, unable to breathe, when all he was try to talk to you. Something in those dark green, devilish eyes made you shiver in want. Get it together, moron! You scold yourself and straighten out. Taking a quiet deep breath, you turn around to your friend with an annoyed face.

"What, Butchie Boy?" You smirk at your nickname for him, but he just cocks an eyebrow at you.

"That all you got or do you need more time?" He replies with a chuckle. The old you would've said something along the lines of "If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'll smack it off for ya", but you just fold your arms in your evergreen jacket and glare at him. You haven't even noticed the starting snow since you began talking to him. Snowflakes are starting to cover the ground and you begin to regret not getting a thicker jacket as a blast of chilly wind hits you.

"So, why did you bring me out here?" You ask with the glare still present on your freezing face. You are actually curious why, honestly, since you're in the middle of an old, rusted playground instead of your HEATED dorms. "Couldn't we go to your stupid dorm instead stand out in the fucking cold?"

"Yeah, but my dorm is a-rocking, so I can't come a-knocking," He runs his hands through his thick black hair, smirk plastered on his face. "Plus, I think I'm not allowed in your dorm anymore, since-"

"You looked through my roommate's clothes and bathroom, pervert?" You give him a glare, which he just shrugs in return.

"It wasn't that bad! Plus, your roommate did have some interesting," He wiggles his eyebrows. "Interests."

You have to use all your willpower to not sla him into next week. He had found some Playboys in your roommate, Sara's, room. You grit your teeth but can't help a small grin at it. It was pretty funny to find out Sara was swinging for two teams that way. You swore to yourself the day you found out, to never come out of the closet that way, not like you need to come out anymore.

"Oh, shut up!" You can't help the laugh that escapes your clenched teeth.

"Did she ever make a move on you?" He asks, looking almost genuinely concerned. You give up and punch him in the arm.

"Shut up! No!" You say and he fakes a puppy dog face.

"That would've been perfect for you though!" You punch him again, even harder.

"OW! That hurt!" He grabs his arm in faux pain, mocking another sad puppy dog face.

"Quit blubbering like a baby, and tell me why we're out here!" You say firmly and he replaces his puppy eyes with a smirk instead.

"Well, I wanted to tell you in person about how Morbucks asked me out." He says, the smirk fading a little. Your face nearly turns blue as you start laughing your ass off.

"P-Princess Hair Buns?" You manage out between wild laughter, tears forming in your eyes. "Asked you out? Fucking seriously? Oh my god!" You fall to the ground, laughing so loudly your lungs began to hurt. His smirk is gone by now. Princess Morbucks, the daughter of the richest guy in town, was basically your classic obnoxious brat. You've had an intense hatred for her since second grade and you think this title is just perfect for the redhead snob. You stand up slowly, still chuckling.

"And I said yes." He finishes. You stop chuckling immediately. Suddenly, you're filled with emotions.

"WHAT?!" You say, your electric green eyes wide in shock.

"I said yes," He repeats. "She and I are going out now."

"You're fucking joking, right? You can't be serious." You can't believe it. He raises an eyebrow suspiciously at you.

"Why do you care?" He smirks a bit. "Were you gonna ask Princess out or something?" You don't even glare at him. You're stunned speechless. Something in your chest tightens and you can't breathe. In your mind, you're screaming loudly and you feel your façade slipping. _No way! He can't say yes to her!_

"You dying or something? Your heart broken now since you missed your chance with Hair Buns?" He snaps his fingers and you come out of your stunned silence for a moment.

"No! I just forgot somethin'! BYE!" Your words come out fast and you rush off not looking behind you.


End file.
